Puppy Boy
by yayarara
Summary: Donghae itu seperti anak anjing jinak yang akan mengikuti kemanapun Hyukjae pergi/HAEHYUK/Yaoi/Three Shoot/Romance
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

 **Puppy Boy**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/T** **hree** **Shoot/Romance/School life**

 **Summary: Donghae itu seperti anak anjing jinak yang mengikuti kemanapun Hyukjae pergi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu begitu terik. Hawa panasnya tentu sangat terasa di dalam kelas Hyukjae yang berada dilantai tiga. Namja kelas dua SMU itu menguap sambil melihat guru sejarahnya menerangkan. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi tapi bel istirahat makan siang belum juga berbunyi. Ia tak pernah sarapan saat pagi hari karena itu siang sedikit saja perutnya sudah minta jatah hariannya. Kelaparan.

Iris hitamnnya melirik kearah jendela, melihat beberapa gerombolan anak-anak seangkatan dengannya sedang berolah raga. Lari jarak pendek, adalah materi hari ini. Matanya yang terbingkai kaca mata menyipit pada gerombolan mencolok di lapangan itu. Hyukjae menyandarkan punggunya lalu bersedekap.

Hyukjae melihatnya lagi.

Bagaimana Hyukjae menjelaskannya, gerombolan itu sendiri adalah gerombolan anak-anak istimewa. Istimewa di fisik, rupa, serta keluarga. Intinya mereka anak-anak populer yang selalu menjadi penyemarak sekolah. Bak idol sekolah dengan puluhan fansnya yang setia.

Karena itu lingkar pergaulan merekapun terbatas, meski yah mereka tetap bicara dan menyapa murid yang biasa. Namun tetap saja mereka tak mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan orang-orang diluar lingkar pergaulan mereka.

Yah istilahnya sosialita tingkat sekolahlah.

Namun diantara orang-orang itu ada satu yang menurut Hyukjae unik. Orang yang menjadi pusat dari gerombolan itu. Orang yang paling bergantung diantara orang-orang itu. Tapi orang yang paling disayang diantara mereka.

Lee Donghae.

Anak kelas 2A, kelas yang begitu jauh dari kelas Hyukjae yaitu 2F.

Kenapa Hyukjae menyebutnya unik adalah karena sifat dan tingkah lakunya. Hyukjae tak akan menyebut fisik, karena sudah ia jelaskan tadi keistimewaan orang-orang itu.

Donghae ini mungkin adalah orang yang paling anti bergaul dengan orang-orang diluar lingkar populer itu. Bukan karena ia sombong atau pemilih teman, tapi lebih karena orang-orang disekitarnya adalah orang-orang yang sudah lama ia kenal.

Yah gerombolan itu (yang Hyukjae dengar) sudah berteman baik sejak mereka SD. Donghae ini sebenarnya sosok yang ceria dan begitu kekanakan, sosok yang akan mudah disukai karena tingkah lucu dan polosnya.

Namun sayangnya, Donghae bersikap seperti itu hanya dengan gerombolan teman-temannya. Ia akan memasang tampang datar dan tak akan bicara sepatah katapun jika berhadapan dengan orang lain diluar gerombolannya. Aura hangat musim seminya langsung berganti menjadi sedingin musim dingin begitu saja.

Jangan tuduh Hyukjae bercanda, karena seluruh sekolah tahu akan hal itu. Entah jika dengan guru, karena Hyukjae belum pernah satu kelas dengan Lee Donghae. Tapi Donghae cukup pintar karena selalu masuk sepuluh besar rangking pararel.

Meski sikapnya aneh begitu nyatanya setiap pagi puluhan siswi menyorakinya, berlomba mengucapkan salam padanya. Mencoba keberuntungan mereka agar disapa balik oleh salah satu Pangeran sekolah. _See_! Ia tetap jadi kesayangan seluruh sekolah

Sering Hyukjae berfikir, apa yang salah dengan anak itu?

Interuksi dari gurunya pada Hyukjae yang kurang memperhatikan memotong pikirannya, ia meminta maaf sambil sekali lagi melirik Lee Donghae yang tertawa-tawa dengan beberapa temannya yang merangkul serta mengacak rambutnya.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Hyukjae ikut tertarik. Satu lagi yang unik dari Lee Donghae.

Senyumnya menular.

.

.

.

Suara tawa renyah membuat siapa saja akan menengok. Lee Donghae dan gerombolannya sedang duduk disalah satu meja kantin yang paling strategis dan paling nyaman. Tentu mereka langsung menjadi poros posisi meja kantin. Lihat saja satu meja di sekeliling mereka adalah para siswi-siswi tercantik sekolah. Berikutnya jejeran siswa-siswi berbakat, setelah itu baru orang-orang biasa selayaknnya Hyukjae yang duduk begitu jauh dari gerombolan itu.

Salah seorang siswi cantik mendekati gerombolan mereka, ia putri komite sekolah kalau Hyukjae tak salah tebak.

Semua orang dikantin itu terdiam melihat gadis kelas 2 itu, mengamati apa yang akan terjadi.

"Emm, Donghae _Oppa_?" Panggilnya halus membuat tawa Donghae menghilang bersamaan dengan teman-temannya.

Wajah kekanakan itu langsung berubah datar saat menengok pada gadis yang memanggilnya. Sorot matanya terlihat tak bersahabat bahkan dari tempat Hyukjae duduk yang berjarak cukup jauh.

Gadis itu mulai tak nyaman karena perubahan aura disekitarnya. Namun karena tekadnya yang kuat gadis itu menyodorkan kertas kearah Donghae.

"Lusa ulang tahunku, aku sangat berharap Oppa bisa datang." Ucapnya berusaha menyodorkan sebuah kertas undangan pada Donghae, namun karena Donghae hanya diam menatapnya datar ia meletakkannya di meja lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin bersama teman-temannya.

Dan yang terjadi adalah sesuai tebakan semua orang. Kertas undangan itu terbengkalai diatas meja tanpa dilirik sedikitpun oleh Donghae yang sudah kembali tertawa dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

Dapat Hyukjae lihat para siswi cantik disekeliling mengembuskan nafas lega atas respon Donghae yang acuh pada undangan gadis itu, karena kesempatan untuk mereka masih terbuka lebar.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan melihatnya sambil menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya, dasar wanita.

Ini bukan hal yang aneh, karena ini sering terjadi. Entah berapa gadis yang sudah diacuhkan Lee Donghae di sekolah ini. Perilakunya memang begitu. Sangat aneh, kenapa ia sebegitu acuhnya dengan orang-orang yang bukan gerombolannya? Sedangkan ia bisa terlihat begitu normal dengan teman-temannya. Sampai sekarang Hyukjae masih tak habis pikir.

Hyukjae menaikan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hyuk!" Pangilan itu membuat Hyukjae menengok sebelum tersenyum dan melambai pada teman sekelasnya yang ikut bergabung dengannya.

.

.

.

Satu kilatan dan langsung disusul suara guntur yang begitu keras mengagetkan Hyukjae yang sedang mengunci pintu utama perpustakaan. Ini sudah sore bahkan hampir malam mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih. Hyukjae memang sudah biasa pulang jam segini sejak ikut membantu di perpustakaan sekolah dalam usaha untuk menambah uang saku. Tapi juga bukan berarti ia biasa dengan keadaan mencekam sekolah seperti ini, hujan begitu lebat dengan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar dan keadaan sekolah yang sepi tanpa penghuni sama sekali tidak membantu.

Setelah pintu perpustakaan terkunci rapat, Hyukjae lekas berjalan cepat menuju lantai dasar untuk mengambil beberapa buku di dalam lokernya. Ia memilah dengan tergesa buku-buku yang perlu ia bawa pulang. Sekolah semakin gelap dan perasaannya semakin tak enak. Setelah semua buku berpindah ke tasnya ia segera berbalik dan dengan langkah cepat akan meninggalkan sekolah. Namun belum sampai pintu utama Hyukjae berjengit kaget menghentikan langkahnya.

"AAA!" Serunya keras saat melihat banyangan hitam di dekat deretan loker sekolah. Jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan karena ketakutan melandanya.

Tidak lucu ia bertemu hantu sekolah sore-sore begini.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Mata Hyukjae menyipit sebelum perlahan mendekati bayangan hitam itu. Matanya lekas terbelalak saat menyadari sosok hitam itu bukanlah hantu seperti bayangannya melainkan seorang siswa dengan seragam yang sama dengannya sedang bergetar ketakutan di sudut deretan loker.

"Donghae- _shi_?" Ucap Hyukjae tak percaya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Meski kini sosok itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya tapi Hyukjae sangat hafal dengan pembawaannya. Jadi sekali lihat pun ia tahu.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Lee Donghae jam segini di sekolah?

Hyukjae melihat sekitarnya, sepi.

Dimana teman-temannya?

Iris hitam Hyukjae kembali melihat sosok yang masih meringkuk, gemetar. Hal ini membuat Hyukjae khawatir. Perlahan ia memegang pundak Donghae membuat namja itu tersentak lalu mendongak menatap Hyukjae.

"Donghae- _shi_ , _gwencana_?"

Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya menghindari mata Hyukjae tanpa menjawab. Suara petir yang membahana mengagetkan keduanya. Hyukjae mengelus dadanya kaget lalu melihat Donghae yang semakit bergetar ketakutan.

Hyukjae mengernyit saat otaknnya membuat kesimpulan, orang ini takut petir.

Apa ia terjebak disini?

Tangan Donghae terlihat mencengkram dengan gemetaran, sosoknya sekarang mengingatkan Hyukjae dengan anak anjing yang ia pungut bulan lalu dijalan. Persis seperti ini. Ditengah hujan. Ringkih dan terlantar. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan orang ini.

Perlahan Hyukjae mulai duduk disamping Donghae yang masih meringkuk bersandar pada loker. Tangan Hyukjae terulur akan memegang pundak Donghae sekedar memastikan orang ini baik-baik saja tapi ia urungkan dan kembali melihat kedepan tepatnya di pintu keluar yang tak jauh dari mereka sambil melepas kaca matanya.

Lama keadaan sunyi sampai Hyukjae mulai membuka mulutnya, bukan sebuah perkataan yang muncul namun sebuah nada-nada tanpa lirik. Donghae mendongak saat mendengarnya, ia melihat kesamping hanya untuk menemukan orang asing itu duduk disampingnya, menyanyikan sebuah nada tanpa lirik.

Itu adalah lagu lama dengan nada yang menenangkan, Hyukjae tak pernah hafal liriknya namun ia ingat dengan jelas nadanya. Tidak sengaja sebenarnya karena _Nonna_ nya selalu menyanyikan lagu ini setiap hari, membuatnya hafal tanpa sadar.

Donghae terus menatapnya, menyerap nada-nada lembut itu tanpa sadar melupakan suara petir serta hujan yang menakutinya. Ia melihat bagaimana orang ini begitu tenang dan dengan mudah menghilangkan ketakutannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnnya, ia menengok kebelakang hanya untuk pertatapan langsung dengan iris cokelat menawan namja yang ikut berhenti dibelakangnya. Ia mencibir pelan. Lee Donghae sejak tadi berjalan di belakangnya dengan tangan yang memegang jas sekolah Hyukjae erat, takut ditinggal.

Setelah hujan sedikit reda dan suara petir tak lagi terdengar akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Tentu ia mengajak Donghae meski awalnya tak ada respon apapun. Bahkan orang ini seperti menganggap Hyukjae tak ada, begitu acuh meski ketakutan. Akhirnya setelah sedikit ancaman dan cerita hantu Donghae mau juga beranjak mengikutinya.

Hyukjae ingin tertawa saat itu, ia tak menyangka Lee Donghae juga percaya hantu.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari sekolah dengan berbagi payung bersama. Namun Hyukjae benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan cara berbagi payung mereka.

Seperti sekarang ini, Donghae berjalan begitu menempel padanya tepat dibelakang. Namja ini tidak mau berjalan berdampingan dengannya meski Hyukjae sudah memintanya dengan sedikit memaksa, keras kepala.

"Yah! Kita kelihatan aneh berjalan berurutan seperti ini! Kau tidak merasa aneh sama sekali?" Hanya kerjapan mata Donghae yang didapat Hyukjae untuk pertanyaannya. Hyukjae berdecak, orang ini masih tak mau membuka mulutnya. Apa satu kata begitu mahal untuknya? Apa Hyukjae perlu membayar dulu agar ia bicara?

Tidakkah Donghae tahu jika Hyukjae sudah mulai sebal padanya.

Ah, sudahlah lupakan.

Hyukjae akan berbalik kembali berjalan saat ia mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Donghae. Pandangannya turun melihat Donghae yang memegangi perutnya.

Orang ini pasti lapar.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ternyata Donghae ini begitu merepotkan.

Hyukjae menengok sekitar, saat matanya menemukan minimarket tak jauh darinya senyumnya terlihat.

"Ikut aku!"Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae, membimbing namja itu masuk ke minimarket.

Hyukjae membeli dua buah ramyon, percaya atau tidak Donghae mengeleng saat Hyukjae bertanya ia membawa uang atau tidak.

Anak orang kaya tapi tak punya uang sama sekali. Ck ck.

Akhirnya mereka menyeduhnya di sana. Duduk berdua di bangku yang menghadap langsung dengan kaca besar mini market sambil menunggu ramyon mereka matang. Melihat gerimis di luar yang sudah gelap.

"Wah _masitta_!" Desah Hyukjae saat menyeruput ramyonnya panas-panas. Iris hitamnnya menangkap Donghae yang hanya diam melihatnya makan.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya mengerjab tanpa menjawab membuat Hyukjae mengambil alih ramyon Donghae.

Membuka penutupnya lalu mengaduknya rata siap makan sebelum kembali meletakkannya kembali dihadapan Donghae.

"Ayo dimakan, ku jamin kau tak akan menyesal."Kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Donghae kembali melihat ramyonnya sebelum dengan ragu mulai memakannya sesuap. Matanya terbelalak sebentar membuat Hyukjae terkekeh, dan tentu bisa ditebak setelahnnya Donghae begitu lahap menyeruput ramyunnya. Tidak ada orang Korea yang tidak suka ramyon.

"Hyukjae." Donghae menengok pada Hyukjae dengan mulut penuh ramyon.

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae hanya diam pada Hyukjae yang tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Dua orang itu berjalan di trotoar dengan perut penuh seperti akan meledak. Keduanya menghabiskan tiga cup ramyon jumbo dan kini mulai kesulitan berjalan karena kekenyangan. Hujan sudah benar-benar reda sekarang membuat hawa dingin semakin terasa.

"Astaga. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi makan ramyon seumur hidupku." Keluh Hyukjae tentu tak sunguh-sungguh, hanya efek kekenyangan belaka. Ia menutup mulutnya karena rasa mual yang melanda. Ia mirip wanita hamil kalau begini.

Sedangkan Donghae berjalan ringan didepannya, sepertinya ramyon sukses mengembalikan mood namja itu. Sulit dipercaya bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang sama yang Hyukjae temukan gemetar ketakutan di sudut loker beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hyukjae tak berniat bertanya bagaiamana Donghae bisa berakhir seperti itu, toh bukan urusannya. Lagi pula kalau Hyukjae bertannya pun Donghae belum tentu mau menjawab. Ingatkan kalau Hyukjae bukan termasuk gerombolan populer teman-teman Donghae. Begitu susah untuk membuka mulut Donghae.

Hyukjae melihat kearah Donghae sambil mengernyit memikirkan tingkah lakunya yang aneh dan entah naluri atau apa Donghae menengok kearahnya mengejutkan Hyukjae.

"Oh, Dong-"

BRURSH

Hyukjae dan Donghae mematung.

Baju mereka basah terkena genangan air kotor yang dengan naasnya mengguyur tubuh mereka. Sebuah mobil berwarna silfer yang baru lewat yang membuat mereka menjadi begini, mencipratkan air pada mereka dan melaju pergi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"YAK! Brengsek! Mobil sialan!" Hyukjae hanya bisa berteriak mengumpat pada mobil itu dengan sederet makian dan kata-kata kotor lainnya hingga ia mendengar suara tawa seseorang.

Hyukjae menengok hanya untuk terdiam menatap Donghae yang tertawa begitu keras.

Irus hitamnya menatapnya tak percaya.

Donghae tertawa.

Didepannya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Tawanya terdengar renyah, membuat Hyukjae perlahan ikut terkekeh pelan. Keduanya tertawa melihat baju mereka yang kotor dan basah.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melihat nanar pada ponsel Donghae ditangannya, ponsel itu mati karena kehabisan daya. Membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi keluarga atau orang-orang terdekat Donghae. Pantas Donghae terjebak disekolah sendirian. Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya yang duduk di halte sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ringan. Sesekali akan kembali terkekeh saat melihat seragamnya yang basah dan kotor.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya melihat tingkah lakunya. Orang ini sama sekali tak sadar jika ia terancam tak bisa pulang.

"Donghae- _shi."_

Kali ini Donghae akan langsung menengok, menatap Hyukjae dengan polos.

"Kau pernah naik bus?" Wajar Hyukjae bertanya, selama ini orang ini selalu berangkat dan pulang dengan teman-temannya dengan mobil jemputan. Anak orang kaya.

Donghae mengeleng.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus mengantar orang ini pulang. Hyukjae melihat daftar jadwal serta rute bus di depannya.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Hyukjae tanpa menengok.

Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae membuat Hyukjae menengok.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Ulang Hyukjae kali ini diakhiri senyuman pada Donghae.

"Gangnam."

Donghae menjawab pelan, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. Ho akhirnya Lee Donghae membuka mulutnya juga.

Hyukjae melihat kembali jadwal kedatangan bus, masih dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bus menuju distrik Gangnam datang. Tak mengherankan Donghae tinggal di Gangnam, tempatnya orang-orang kaya.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di halte tanpa percakapan. Hyukjae sibuk meniup tangannya yang mencengkram satu sama lain dengan nafasnya yang hangat. Mencoba menghangatkan jemarinya yang serasa membeku. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae sedari tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu. Matang menelusuri wajah Hyukjae dari samping. Mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, bibir hingga dagu. Serta melihat rambut pirang Hyukjae yang sedikit berantakan dan basah. Meski begitu masih terlihat begitu lembut.

Donghae sedikit tersentak saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menengok, membuat mata mereka bertemu. Tapi kali ini Donghae tak menghindar. Ia malah mengamati mata hitam kelam dibalik kaca mata orang di sampingnnya. Membuatnya membeku, membuatnya terhanyut.

Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit, kenapa orang ini melihatnya seperti itu? Namun saat melihat bibir Donghae yang memucat karena kedinginan pikirannya terpotong. Hyukjae kembali meniup nafas hangatnya di kedua tangannya sebelum terulur lalu memegang kedua pipi Donghae. Memberi sedikit kehangatan.

Ia terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Donghae.

"Hangat kan?"

Donghae tak menjawab, namun tangannya perlahan memegang tangan Hyukjae yang ada di pipinya membuat tawa Hyukjae menghilang.

Keduanya terdiam, menyelami iris masing-masing.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan kedaan disekitarnya. Mereka tak pernah saling bertegur sapa, tak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja hari ini mereka menjadi begitu dekat.

Aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti mendadak di depan mereka menyadarkan Hyukjae, ia melepaskan tangannya dan melihat tiga orang keluar dari dalam mobil.

Oh, Hyukjae sangat tahu siapa mereka semua. Teman-teman Donghae.

"Donghae!"

Yang berteriak panik menghampiri mereka bernama Sungmin kalau Hyukjae tak salah. Lalu di belakangnya yang berjalan tenang dengan raut wajah dingin adalah Kyuhyun. Dan di belakangnya lagi yang keluar dari pintu kemudi mobil bernama Siwon.

"Kemana saja kau! Kami semua begitu khawatir saat ibumu menelpon kalau Park ajushi tak menemukanmu di sekolah. Kenapa kau tak menelpon?"

"Ponselku mati." Donghae mejawab pelan.

"Omona, kenapa bajumu basah dan kotor? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang luka?"

Kali ini Donghae hanya menggeleng.

Berlebihan.

Menurut Hyukjae, Sungmin terlalu berlebihan. Donghae terlalu tua untuk dikhawatirkan hingga seperti itu. Dapat Hyukjae lihat Donghae meliriknya membuat Sungmin juga ikut melihat kearahnya.

Akhirnya keberadaannya dianggap juga. Namun Hyukjae terkejut saat mata Sungmin justru melihatnya tak suka.

 _Hell_ , apa salah Hyukjae? Ia bahkan membantu mengurus anak anjing tersesat bernama Lee Donghae.

"Ayo kita pulang, Donghae." Sungmin menarik Donghae berdiri lalu berjalan menuju mobil.

Terlihat sekali Donghae enggan mengikutinya, bahkan ia terus menengok kearah Hyukjae seperti minta dilepaskan.

Hyukjae hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan sampai orang-orang itu membawa masuk Donghae ke dalam mobil ia tetap diam saja.

Iris hitam Hyukjae menagkap Donghae yang menatapnya di balik jendela mobil. Hyukjae tersenyum padanya sebelum melambai pada Donghae saat mobil itu melaju pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di halte. Sama sekali tak ada ucapan terima kasih untuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas sebelum sebuah bus berhenti tepat didepannya, bukan bus menuju Gangnam tapi bus menuju halte dekat rumahnnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu terlihat cerah tapi Hyukjae begitu malas berjalan menuju kelasnya. Libur seminggu yang sekolah berikan seakan masih kurang cukup untuk namja satu ini. Entah dengan alasan apa sekolahnya meliburkan muridnya selama seminggu kemarin, Hyukjae tak terlalu mendengarkan. Yang pentingkan libur.

Ini tepat seminggu setelah kejadian ia memungut Donghae, sudah Hyukjae bilang Donghae mirip anak anjing yang terlantar saat itu jadi istilah' _memungut_ ' sangat cocok. Selama seminggu ini juga ia tak pernah melihat Donghae karena libur, tapi Hyukjae tak bisa melupakannya. Menurutnya itu sangat unik dan aneh. Bahkan Hyukjae sering tertawa sendiri saat mengingatnya.

Suara ribut anak-anak di belakangnya membuat Hyukjae menengok kebelakang hanya untuk melihat gerombolan Donghae dan kawan-kawannya sedang berjalan di lorong. Kelas mereka memang ada di ujung gedung lantai tiga yang mengharuskan mereka selalu melewati kelas Hyukjae.

Dapat Hyukjae lihat Donghae berjalan ditengah mereka sambil dirangkul namja tinggi bernama Siwon. Segalanya terlihat normal seperti sedia kala, seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu hanya mimpi belaka. Bahkan Hyukjae ragu Donghae mengingatnya.

Memang Hyukjae siapa sampai Donghae harus mengingatnya?

Bukan siapa-siapa.

Hyukjae kembali berjalan berniat masuk kelasnya, ia juga tak ingin Donghae mengingatnya. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kelas ia kembali menengok kearah gerombolan itu dan siapa sangka Donghae juga melihat kerahnya.

Hyukjae sudah akan masuk ke dalam kelas kalau bukan karena melihat perubahan ekpresi Donghae saat melihatnya.

Meta Donghae langsung berbinar dan dengan senyum yang merekah tiba-tiba saja berlari kearah Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie!" Serunya menubruk Hyukjae hingga keduanya jatuh di lantai sekolah karena Hyukjae tak siap.

Semua orang shock melihatnya, anak-anak kelasnya, teman-teman Donghae, termasuk Hyukjae yang kini terkapar di lantai.

Ia melihat Donghae yang tertawa riang sambil memeluknya erat.

"Hyukkie, _bogoshipo_."

Apa?!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Bosenin ya? Haha maaflah. Ini HAEHYUK kok meski Donghaenya kayak gitu.

Yah lagi-lagi 3shoot. Udah lama aku ingin buat cerita sekolah macam ini dan kurasa yaoi akan lebih cocok untuk cerita satu ini.

Maaf bgt kalo jelek, banyak typo dan kesalahan menulis lainnya. Tolong jangan dibandingin dengan cerita 3 shootku yang sebelumnya karena jelas ini beda.

Lanjutannya aku post 3 hari lagi kalo ada yang minat dan minta dilanjut. Cerita ini udah jadi, tenang aja.

See u next chapter kawan :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

 **Puppy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/T** **hree** **Shoot/Romance/School life**

 **Summary: Donghae itu seperti anak anjing jinak yang mengikuti kemanapun Hyukjae pergi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang, pandangannya sedari tadi melirik ke bawah pada anak anjing yang berlutut di depannya dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di mejanya. Senyumnya merekah begitu lebar dan matanya terlihat berbinar melihat Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie."

Bagaimana Hyukjae harus merespon fenomena di depannya ini?

"Hyukkie?"

Otaknya masih terus mengolah apa yang terjadi sampai sekarang.

"Hyukkie!"

Atau mins matanya semakin parah?

"Hyukkie! Hyukkieeeeee!"

Donghae memanggil dengan keras dan panjang sebelum bibir bawahnya maju beberapa centi, ia sebal karena Hyukjae sedari tadi hanya diam melihatnya tak menyahut panggilannya.

"Hah?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae, hanya reflek mulutnya saja sebenarnya tapi cukup untuk membuat senyum Donghae kembali karena merasa direspon. Bahkan namja yang mengingatkan Hyukjae akan anak anjing itu kini memengang kedua lengan Hyukjae lalu mengoyang-goyangkannya dengan begitu bahagia.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!

Bukannya ia lamban dalam berfikir, tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini seperti sebuah hal yang ...

Hyukjae tak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Yang jelas ini adalah anehnya hal aneh. Fenomena langka. Semakin Hyukjae memikirkannya, semakin tak masuk akal.

Seorang Lee Donghae yang begitu anti menyapa orang tak dikenal, begitu anti berbicara dengan orang yang tak akrab dengannya, orang yang acuh dengan sekitarnya, tiba-tiba saja pagi ini dengan begitu cerianya memanggil Hyukjae lengkap dengan pelukan hangat yang menyesakkan karena terlalu erat.

Jangan-jangan benar kata artikel yang Hyukjae baca minggu lalu disalah satu situs internet bahwa kiamat sudah dekat. Hyukjae mengeleng, mengusir pikiran bodoh yang mulai mengiritasi pikirannya.

"Donghae- _yah_! Ini sudah bel!"

Seruan jengkel itu seperti angin lalu bagi Donghae, ia bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun pada Sungmin yang menatapnya tajam.

Ah, Hyukjae baru ingat kalau kelasnya kini sedang penuh dengan anak-anak populer yang merupakan teman-teman Donghae. Mereka sedari tadi terus mengawasi, seakan lengah sedikit saja maka Hyukjae akan membawa lari Donghae dari mereka.

Astaga mereka berlebihan, bahkan tubuh Donghae lebih besar darinya meski tinggi badan mereka hampir sama. Jadi apa yang mereka takutkan?

" _Hyung_ , benar kata Sungmin _Hyung_. Kita tak seharusnya disini, kelas akan segera dimulai." Kyuhyun ikut membujuk kali ini meski raut wajahnya terdengar malas. Donghae hanya melirik sebentar dengan raut tak berminat sebelum kembali melihat Hyukjae dengan senyum super lebar.

"Anak ini!" Terdengar geraman Sungmin, bahkan ia melototi Donghae dengan begitu lucu.

Sejujurnya Hyukjae setuju dengan mereka, seharusnya Donghae segera kembali kekelasnya bukannya malah disini menganggu kelas lain kerena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Iris hitam Hyukjae melihat iris cokelat yang melihatnya begitu polos.

"Donghae."

"Ya?"Diluar dugaan Donghae langsung menjawab panggilannya, bahkan terlihat sekali ia akan sangat berminat dengan apa saja yang akan keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Begitu mengejutkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon yang ada disitu.

Mereka yang sudah kenal bertahun-tahun dari tadi tak ia gubris tapi langsung menjawab pada orang asing tak dikenal!

Sejenak Hyukjae ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya, dipandang penuh minat begini tentu membuatnya tak nyaman meski pada akhirnya ia teruskan juga.

"Sebentar lagi guru akan datang jadi kurasa kau harus kembali ke kelasmu segera."

Donghae langsung merengut mendengarnya membuat Hyukjae ingin sekali menarik kedua pipinya, gemas.

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah pindah kesini."

Hah?

"Yah! Kau ini bicara apa?!" Sungmin menyahut dengan keras, kesabarannya mulai habis. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya main pindah kelas. Donghae pikir sekolah akan mengijinkannya?! Tidak akan pernah.

Sungmin berkacak pinggang sebelum menunjuk Donghae dengan kesal. Kalau sudah seperti ini lupakan cara halus dan gunakan cara kasar.

"Kyuhyun, Siwon! Bawa dia!"

Tak perlu menyuruh dua kali untuk dua orang itu memegang kedua lengan Donghae lalu menyeretnya keluar dari tempat itu, tak peduli jika Donghae sudah berontak mengeliat-liat seperti ikan kekurangan air.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau disini! ANDWE! HYUKKIEEEEEE!" Seruan itu terdengar seiring dengan sosok Donghae yang menghilang di lorong sekolah, membuat semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa menganga kecuali Sungmin tentu saja.

Hyukjae segera menengok saat meresa seseorang memandanginya, ia bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin yang melihatnya tajam. Ia melihat Hyukjae dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan menilai yang tidak bersahabat. Kelihatan sekali orang ini tidak menyukainya.

"Kau!"

Sungmin menunjuknya.

"Jangan mengganggunya!" Setelah mengatakannya Sungmin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terbengong-bengong.

Memang dia salah apa?

Suara bisisk-bisik membuat Hyukjae tersadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya, ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seluruh teman sekelasnya melihatnya dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"Wae?"

.

.

.

Hyukjae merenggangkan tangannya sesuai intruksi guru olah raga di depan sana, hari ini materi olah raga adalah lari jarak jauh. Guru mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berlari empat kali keliling lapangan setelah pemanasan selesai membuat seluruh anak perempuan disana mengerang tak suka. Hyukjae juga kurang menyukainya sih, tapi ia diam saja karena merasaja bukan yeoja.

"Hei kau! Tak boleh ikut pelajaran olah raga jika tak memakai seragam olah raga!" Terdengar seruan tegas guru membuat Hyukjae dan beberapa murid menengok ke belakang.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Hyukjae begitu terkejut saat mendapati Donghae yang sudah ada tepat dibelakangnya, dengan seragam lengkap dan ikut pemanasan. Anak anjing ini langsung tersenyum padanya, tak mengindahkan kekagetan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hyukkie, kenapa diam? Kau harus pemanasan supaya tidak kram nanti. Seperti ini, lalu begini." Kata Donghae sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Hyukjae lalu menaik-turunkannya selaras, mengajari Hyukjae pemanasan seperti Hyukjae belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.

"Bukankah kau Lee Donghae, sedang apa kau disini? Ini bukan kelasmu!"Omel guru olah raga itu yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Hyukjae, tapi Donghae tak menggubrisnya malah sibuk mengerakkan pundak Hyukjae naik turun.

Merasa jengkel dengan tingkah laku anak muridnya, guru itu lekas menarik kerah belakang Donghae lalu menyeretnya ke gedung sekolah. Sengaja mengusir penyusup di kelasnya meski pada akhirnya Donghae akan kembali lagi berdiri di belakang Hyukjae. Terus seperti itu hinggga terulang tiga kali.

"Kulaporkan pada wali kelasmu jika kau masih disini juga!"

Tidak mempan, ancaman itu sama sekali tidak mempan untuk Lee Donghae. Bahkan Hyukjae ragu Donghae mendengarkannya. Hyujae menghela nafas, pelajaran olah raga itu terancam bubar jika Donghae tetap disana.

"Donghae."

Panggilan Hyukjae tentu membuat Donghae langsung melihatnya.

"Kembalilah kekelasmu, ne?"

"Tapi aku ingin dengan Hyukkie."

Keras kepala, bagaimana Hyukjae bisa lupa. Anak anjing ini perlu dibujuk untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Nanti saat istirahat kita bisa bertemu lagi dan ..." Hyukjae memutar otaknnya.

"...kita bisa makan siang bersama jika kau mau, bagaimana?"

Makan siang dengan Hyukkie?

Donghae terdiam memikirkannya, membuat Hyukjae ragu bujukannya berhasil. Namun siapa sangka Donghae justru tersenyum lebar dan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat mengangukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum dengan patuh berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Donghae terus berguman _'Makan siang dengan Hyukiie'_ secara berulang-ulang sebelum menghilang dari sana.

Semua orang lekas melihat Hyukjae dengan tak percaya.

"Hyuk, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya salah satu temannya yang masih takjub melihat kepergian Donghae.

"Entahlah."

Dan Hyukjae tak heran saat bel istirahat berbunyi kepala Donghae mucul begitu saja di pintu kelasnya. Menariknya menuju kantin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan ia melewati teman-temannya begitu saja, membuat Sungmin tercengang tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka makan berdua, di meja yang sama. Bersebelahan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat karena Donghae menginginkannya.

"Kenapa nasinya begitu sedikit?"

"Kenapa makannya pelan?"

"Kenapa semuanya berwarna hijau?"

"Kenapa tak memesan yang sama denganku?"

Mulut Donghae tak bisa diam bertanya dengan pertanyaannya yang tak penting, begitu aneh dan beruntun tak ada habisnya. Beruntung Hyukjae cukup sabar menjawabnya, bukan malah melempar nampan penuh makanan tepat di depan wajah Donghae. Kesabaran sangat dibutuhkan disini.

Iris hitam Hyukjae melirik Donghae di sebelahnnya saat orang ini berhenti bertanya dan makan dengan tenang, sepertinya ia tipe orang yang tak akan berbicara saat mengunyah makanannya. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Seminggu yang lalu ia hanya menemani orang ini ditengah hujan dan membelikannya makanan, sebuah pertolongan wajar yang sering dilakukan pada orang lain yang kesusahhan, bukan? Ia tak tahu itu akan berdampak begitu besar hingga membuat orang ini berperilaku seperti ini padanya.

Trak.

Suara nampan itu membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae mendongak, dapat mereka lihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Meski sejenak Hyukjae dapat melihat Sungmin yang melotot padanya.

"Seseorang mengacuhkan teman-temannya dan sama sekali tak menawari meja." Sidir Kyuhyun jelas untuk siapa.

"Belum lagi berpura-pura ke toilet tapi ternyata meyusup ke kelas orang lain." Sungmin ikut menambahkan. Oh, Hyukjae cukup terkejut Sungmin mengetahuinya.

Donghae hanya melihat mereka sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa rasa bersalah membuat dua orang itu berdecak dan Siwon tertawa.

"Jadi..." Siwon melirik tag name di seragam Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae- _shi_?" Hyukjae mengangguk ragu.

"Perkenalkan aku Choi Siwon, ini Cho Kyuhyun, dan dia Lee Sungmin."

"Aku tahu."

Siwon tersenyum ramah mendengarnya.

"Maaf soal pertemuan pertama kita yang kurang ramah, dan terima kasih sudah menolong Donghae waktu itu." Hyukjae tahu ucapan Siwon mengarah pada peristiwa minggu lalu dan ia hanya bisa menggangguk seadanya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hyukjae tak biasa dikelilingi anak-anak menonjol seperti mereka.

"Sejujurnya kami sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Donghae sebelumnya. Yah seminggu ini ia hanya berbicara tentang Hyukkie dan Hyukkie saja, kami hanya terkejut saat Hyukkie yang dia maksud adalah kau. Bahkan Kyuhyun pikir Hyukkie yang Donghae maksud adalah anak anjing yang di pungut Donghae disuatu tempat."

Salah. Justru Hyukjae yang memungut anak anjing terlantar bernama Lee Donghae, tapi ia tak berniat mengklarifikasinya. Untuk apa? Biar sajalah.

"Donghae _Hyung_ , kurasa Hyukkie kehausan. Kenapa kau tidak mengambilkannya minum?"

Perkataan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae mengernyit, ia memang tak membeli minum karena ia memiliki persediaan tiga kotak susu strawberri di tasnya. Ia berniat mengatakan bahwa ia belum haus, ia terbiasa minum setelah menyelesaikan seluruh makanannya namun Donghae keburu bersemangat segera beranjak, berlari, dan mengantri untuk membeli minum untuknya.

Meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan tiga orang yang menatapnya begitu awas. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menelan ludahnnya, ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan itu pada Donghae. Orang –orang ini sengaja melakukannya agar Donghae meninggalkanya sendiri disini.

Perasaan Hyukjae tak enak.

"Aku tak akan basa-basi. Apa yang kau inginkan dari Donghae?!" Sungmin bertanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada, tatapan tak bersabatnya masih tetap sama.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh, kau tahu jelas maksud kami."

Tahu apanya? Hyukjae bahkan tak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan kasar." Terdengar Siwon yang menasehati.

"Apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan di otakmu itu sebaiknya kau batalkan saja, jangan pernah berfikir untuk melakukannya. Sementara kami masih bersikap baik padamu."

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Wae? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun membantah saat Siwon menyelanya, sama sekali tak melihat Hyukjae yang mulai tak nyaman dengan mereka semua.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hyukjae- _shi_ bukan maksud kami mencurigaimu atau apa, tapi kami harus memastikan bahwa kau tak akan menimbulkan masalah dikemudian hari pada Donghae."

Mwo? Kenapa ia akan menimbulkan masalah bagi Donghae? Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Donghae saat itu?! Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya?!" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang begitu menuduh, dan Hyukjae tak suka dengan hal itu.

Ia meletakkan sumpitnya begitu saja lalu melihat Sungmin dengan datar.

"Aku memungutnya, itu saja."

Ketiga orang itu mengernyit saat mendengar istilah yang digunakan Hyukjae.

"Bohong!"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Karena itu yang selalu terjadi." Kyuhyun menyela.

Selalu terjadi? Apanya yang selalu terjadi? Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti.

Ketiganya melihat Donghae yang berjalan menghampiri mereka lekas merubah raut wajah mereka.

"Kami mengawasimu Lee Hyukjae- _shi_ , jadi jangan pernah berfikir macam-macam."

Itu ancaman terakhir Sungmin sebelum Donghae kembali duduk disamping Hyukjae dengan membawa berbagai jenis minuman. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terdiam.

Terdiam dengan ratusan pertanyaan dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Ranjangnya berderit saat Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja disana. Pikirannya sedikit ringan setelah mandi seperti ini, membuatnya nyaman. Matanya yang sempat tertutup sejenak kembali terbuka melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang putih membosankan. Ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian di sekolahnya tadi.

Donghae terus mengikutinya. Kemanapun Hyukjae pergi Donghae akan mengikutinya dibelakang seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti majikannya, entah itu ke lab, ke perpustakaan, ke kantor guru, bahkan ke toilet sekalipun. Astaga, Hyukjae harus membujuknya setengah mati saat Donghae berniat masuk ke bilik toilet bersamannya saat itu. Apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu sebenarnya? Hyukjae tak habis pikir.

Dan saat pulang tadi Donghae harus kembali diseret teman-temannya agar tak mengikuti Hyukjae pulang tapi pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Donghae tentu berontak dan malah memengang kaki Hyukjae begitu erat tak mau dilepaskan.

Akhirnya Donghae mau pulang juga saat Hyukjae yang membujuk dengan mengiming-iminginya bahwa ia akan bermain ke rumah Donghae kapan-kapan meski langsung disambut dengan pelototan mata Sungmin yang seperti akan menembusnya. Tapi Hyukjae tak peduli, yang penting Donghae mau pulang kan. Toh Hyukjae tak benar-benar berniat main ke rumah Donghae, itu hanya di mulut saja.

Donghae si anak anjing yang merepotkan, tapi juga begitu lucu disaat bersamaan.

Namun senyum di bibir Hyukjae perlahan menghilang saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan teman-teman Donghae padanya. Ia melipat tangannya di bawah kepalanya, menjadikannya bantal sambil berfikir.

Hyukjae tahu ada yang salah dengan sikap Donghae sejak awal, tapi ia baru tahu jika teman-teman Donghae juga bersikap begitu aneh menurutnya. Mereka terlalu mudah curiga, terlalu khawatir, dan terlalu berprasangka buruk.

Terlihat begitu protektif pada Donghae. Begitu melindunginya, seakan menjadi dinding tebal yang mengelilingi sang anak anjing dari apapun yang coba mendekatinya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?

Seperti Hyukjae akan berniat yang tidak-tidak saja pada Donghae saja. Justru menurut Hyukjae, Donghae yang berniat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Masuk ke bilik toilet bersama? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya menurutmu? Aneh sekali.

Berbagai spekulasi tentu mampir di pikiran Hyukjae, tapi tak satupun dari itu yang masuk akal dan menjelaskan situasi ini. Jujur ia penasaran, tapi ia tak yakin bila akan menanyakannya pada Donghae. Ia tak punya hak untuk tahu, mereka tak sedekat itu hingga membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini menurutnya.

Lagi pula Hyukjae ragu Donghae bisa diajak bicara serius, yang ia tahu hanya memangilnya Hyukkie-Hyukkie berulang-ulang minta perhatian setelah itu terkekeh dan tertawa-tawa. Ck, anak anjing manja. Bertanya pada teman-temannya? Nanti saja, nanti saat Hyukjae sudah bosan hidup dan ingin melihat seperti apa neraka ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, langsung bertanya pada Sungmin jika perlu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terkejut saat kembali ke meja resepsionis perpustakaan sekolahnya setelah membawa beberapa buku lama ke gudang dan mendapati Donghae sedang duduk manis di sana. Hyukjae dapat melihat telinga anjing di atas kepala Donghae lengkap dengan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang memandangnya penuh kelucuan, tentu itu hanya imajinasi Hyukjae saja. Padahal tadi ia yakin telah berhasil membujuk Donghae pulang bersama teman-temannya dengan iming-iming akan membawakan bekal untuk Donghae, lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang disini? Jangan bilang ia melarikan diri dari teman-temannya.

"Donghae-yah, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Karena Hyukkie belum pulang."

Hyukjae menghela nafas, seharusnya ia tak bertanya. Donghae selalu membututinya, dan akhir-akhir ini akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

Tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya Hyukjae segera duduk disebelah Donghae meneruskan pendataan yang diminta kepala perpustakaan agar ia menyalinnya, membiarkan Donghae duduk disebelahnya dengan mata yang tak lepas darinya.

Donghae merengut, ia tak suka jika Hyukkie diam sibuk sendiri seperti ini karena Hyukkie harus bicara padanya. Jadi ia mulai merangkul lengan Hyukjae lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie."

"Hm?"

"Hyukkie Hyukkie!"

"Apa?"

"Ayo main."

"Aku sedang sibuk."

Donghae melapaskan rangkulannya, ia kembali merengut tapi Hyukkie tak melihatnya sama sekali. Donghae semakin sebal. Ia melepaskan kaca mata Hyukjae begitu saja, membuat Hyukjae tersentak dan langsung melihatnya. Donghae memakainya, lalu tersenyum puas pada Hyukjae.

"Donghae-yah, kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Donghae." Kali ini lebih lembut tapi Donghae tetap menggeleng.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, tak coba membujuk dan meneruskan pendataannya tanpa kaca mata. Masih terlihat meski ia harus mendekatkan kepalanya di buku itu. Hyukjae memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan sekarang jadi dia malas jika harus meladeni Donghae yang sedang dalam mode manja. Ia hanya membiarkan Donghae semakin merengut dan menyerah sendiri dengan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, masih memakai kaca matanya.

Iris cokelat Donghae melihat paras Hyukjae di depannya. Ia menyukai rambut pirangnnya, ia menyukai kulit putihnya, ia menyukai dahi sempitnya, ia menyukai alis matanya, ia menyukai bola mata hitamnya, ia menyukai hidung mancungnya, dan ia menyukai ...

Donghae terdiam saat melihat bibir gemuk itu. Terlihat lembut dan ...manis.

Tangan Donghae terulur, jemarinya perlahan mendekati bibir yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Hyukjae terkejut saat jemari Donghae menyentuh bibirnya, ia segera melihat kearah Donghae yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang begitu... entahlah. Jemari itu menekan bibirnya pelan sebelum mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut. Membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tak bisa bergerak, iris cokelat itu serasa membekukannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyukjae!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Hyukjae, ia lekas menjauhkan tangan Donghae lalu menengok kebelakang mendapati Yesung, anak kelas tiga yang juga seperti dirinya membantu di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau malah disini? Bantu akan menata buku-buku tua itu digudang." Yesung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku belum selesai menyalin pendataannya, _Hyung_."

"Itu bisa nanti, seka-oh kau dengan seseorang ?" Tanya Yesung saat menyadari sosok lain di dekat Hyukjae.

"Omo, kau Lee Donghae bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Donghae hanya menatapnya datar tak menjawab, yah Yesung orang asing baginya.

"Dia menemaniku di sini, _Hyung_."

"Dia temanmu?!" Tanya Yesung tak percaya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Omo omo, kau benar-benar berteman dengannya?! Aigo, sulit dipercaya."

Yesung segera merangkul pundak Hyukjae membawa tubuh adik kelasnya itu menempel padanya.

"Tak ku sangka kau punya teman anak populer seperti dia, Hyuk. Atau jangan-jangan kau juga populer sebenarnya?" Yesung tertawa setelahnya, sedang Hyukjae memutar bola matanya.

Mata Donghae menyipit melihat tangan yang kini tersampir di pundak Hyukjae, ia melihat pundak keduanya yang saling menempel juga. Kerutan di dahi Donghae semakin dalam saat wajah keduanya juga terlihat begitu dekat.

Ia tak suka.

Ia sama sekali tak menyukainya.

Ia benci melihatnya.

Sangat membencinya.

Hyukjae sama sekali tak menyadarinya, yang ia tahu tiba-tiba saja Yesung berteriak nyaring kesakitan. Dan matanya langsung membulat saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Astaga Donghae lepaskan! Jangan MENGIGITNYA!"

.

.

.

Itu olesan salep terakhir untuk dahi Donghae yang memar, Hyukjae menutup salep itu lalu bersedekap menatap tajam pada Donghae di depannya. Anak anjing ini duduk di pinggir ranjang klinik sekolah. Masih dengan bibir bawah yang maju.

Hyukjae tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Anak anjing ini tiba-tiba saja menggigit tangan Yesung, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, membuatnya berdarah. Hyukjae mencoba menariknya menjauh tapi percumah Donghae justru semakin liar mengigit. Yesung yang merasa tanganya terancam putus langsung mengambil buku tebal didekatnya dan memukulkannya tepat di kepala Donghae membuat tangannya terlepas.

Setelahnnya Hyukjae segera meminta salah satu staf membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit, dan ia sendiri membawa Donghae ke klinik sekolah.

"Kenapa kau mengigitnya, Donghae?"

Donghae diam, ia bahkan tak mau melihat kearah Hyukjae.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu Lee Donghae!" Suara Hyukjae naik satu oktaf tapi Donghae tetap saja diam. Jangan salahkan Hyukjae, ia merasa tindakan Donghae keterlaluan. Tapi ia tetap berfikir logis, Donghae tak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa sebab maka ia bertanya. Menunggu pembelaan yang tak kunjung datang dari namja didepannya ini.

Hyukjae berdecak sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau bicara, tak usah bicara saja denganku seterusnya."

Dapat Hyukjae lihat Donghae tersentak mendengar ucapannya tapi Hyukjae tak peduli. Ia berbalik dan akan berjalan keluar klinik, namun baru satu langkah tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tertarik kebelakang.

Tangan itu begitu cepat merengkuh tubuhnya, membuat punggung Hyukjae bertabrakkan dengan dada hangat orang dibelakangnya. Dada itu berdetak begitu cepat, seakan jantung didalamnya akan terlepas keluar.

Hyukjae begitu terkejut. Tubuhnya langsung merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas ditengkuknya.

"Aku tidak suka."

Hyukjae membeku.

Apa?!

"Aku benci ia menyentuhmu."

Kenapa suara Donghae terdengar berbeda?

"Kau milikku Hyukkie."

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat.

"Milikku."

Oh Tuhan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

MAAF! Maaf bgt karena ingkar janji, aku ngaku salah. Aku tahu harusnya ini aku pos senin kemarin, tapi kepaksa baru hari ini aku pos, maaf bgt. Aku terbiasa menyimpan semua ceritaku di flasdisk jadi saat flasdisknya harus berpindah tangan tanpa sempat copy cerita ini aku gak bisa apa-apa. Sekali lagi maaf bgt ya :(

Jadi yah ini chapter duanya, gimana Donghae udah keliatan semenya? Hahaha

Maaf klo bosenin, jelek, gak sesuai harepan, banyak typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

Makasih bgt untuk saran, kritik, dan reviewnnya. Chapter terakhir aku post sabtu klo gak minggu oke?

See u next chapter :D

 **Special thanks :minmi arakida, Guest, ericomizaki13, evilkyukyu, BunnyEvilKim , eunhyukuke, rani. gaem. 1, huang zi tao, HaeNann, cho loekyu07, isroie106, D. E. K, lee hyuk jae, Cique, dekdes, fine, haesyah elfishy, eSJeLF, guixianstan, kakimulusheenim, Guest, Name elfelf, jewELF, MonkeyShim, ahahyuk, Joyersss , senavensta, nurul. p. putri, narty2h0415, hyukmyboo, jewelf1sh, ryesung, RianaTrieEdge, mizukhy yank eny, DeSTORIA, siti. sisun, elfishy09, Lee Haerieun, lee ikan, jihyuk44, xnapoenya, CALLMEHACHI, Dochi risma, haehyukkie, Misshae d'cessevil, YhaJewel, lquincy, haeveunka, taroxxi, harubonbon, lvoeparsdise, Agriester Jewel, LS-snowie, Miss Chocoffee, cho. w. lee. 794, phita, hyukjae86, PurpleLittleCho, dalhaenim, nyukkunyuk, DHLiu, juwitaps36, Haehyuk546, dharma hyukkie.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

 **Puppy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/T** **hree** **Shoot/Romance/School life**

 **Summary: Donghae itu seperti anak anjing jinak yang mengikuti kemanapun Hyukjae pergi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Milikku."

Oh Tuhan.

Nafas Donghae berhembus semakin dekat sebelum Hyukjae merasakan benda lunak itu menempel ditengkuknya, mencium kulitnya.

"Do-Donghae- _yah_."

Hyukjae mencoba menggeliat melepaskan diri namun matanya langsung membulat saat Donghae mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyusuri kulitnya, membuat Hyukjae merinding.

Jilatan itu berubah menjadi gigitan, dan gigitan itu berubah menjadi hisapan.

"Aah."Tak sengaja satu desahan lolos dari bibir Hyukjae saat Donghae menyesap kuat tengkuknya, tubuhnya mulai merespon dan Hyukjaae tahu ini sama sekali tak bagus.

Dan ia semakin panik saat tangan Donghae mulai meraba tubuh depannya, bergerak begitu intim membuat Hyukjae merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Sensasi aneh yang membuat tubuh Hyukjae lemas.

Andwe!

Ini tak boleh terjadi! Ini tidak benar!

Hyukjae mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya sebelum menggeliat dan menyentak tangan Donghae. Tubuhnya terlepas dan terjatuh terduduk dilantai. Ia segera membalik tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukan Donghae yang mengerjap polos padanya.

Mwo? Apa-apaan ini!

Hyukjae perlahan bangkit dan dengan ragu bertanya.

"Donghae- _yah_?"

"Ya?"

Donghae menjawabnya dengan wajah kekanakan seperti biasa. Dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Seakan hal tadi sama sekali tak terjadi.

Seakan yang tadi bukanlah Donghae tapi orang lain.

Tangan pucat Hyukjae memengang tengkuknya, tempat dimana Donghae menghisapnya hingga tercetak tanda merah disana. Bahkan nafas Hyukjae masih terengah. Lalu kenapa pelaku yang membuatnya seperti itu seakan tak tahu apa-apa?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Grek

Pintu UKS yang bergeser tebuka memotong pikiran Hyukjae, ia berbalik dan melihat teman-teman Donghae yang terlihat tak begitu baik sekarang. Tanba basa-basi mereka menyeret Donghae keluar dari sana.

"Lepas! Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku ingin disini! Hyukkie, tolong! Hyukkieeee!"

Seakan tuli mereka tetap membawa paksa Donghae dari sana. Hyukjae akan mengikutinya, melihat Donghae diseret paksa seperti itu membuatnya tak tega. Namun Sungmin langsung menghentika langkahnya, tak membiarkannya mendekat.

"Sungmin- _shi_ kau tak bisa melakukan itu pada Donghae."

"Kau yang membuat kami melakukannya."

"Mwo?"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan mengganggunya! Kau tahu betapa bingungnya kami saat ia tak bisa ditemukan dimanapun?!"

"Dia hanya menyusulku di perpustakaan, kau tak harus melakukan hal itu kita bisa me-"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" Seruan itu memotong perkataan Hyukjae. Ia kaget saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja membentaknya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata Sungmin yang begitu dingin padanya.

"Kau hanya orang asing, Lee Hyukjae- _shi_. Kau tidak bisa menentukan benar atau salah atas tindakan kami. Kami selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk Donghae, selalu yang terbaik untuknya. Kami harus selalu memastikan bahwa ia aman."

Apa yang Sungmin bicarakan? Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Hyukjae.

"Sekali lagu kutekankan, jangan mengganggunya. Jangan pernah lagi bicara padanya. Anggap segalanya tak pernah terjadi. Menjauhlah sejauh mungkin darinya, sejauh yang kau bisa."

Dengan itu Sungmin melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri di sana. Hyukjae ingin mengejar Sungmin, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menanyakan apa yang salah pada Donghae, menanyakan segalanya. Namun jangankan melakukan hal itu, ia justru hanya diam tak bergerak.

Realitas dicerna oleh otaknya bahwa ia hanyalah orang asing.

Bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah tiga hari, kemana mereka?"

"Kudengar mereka liburan ke Eropa."

"Mana mungkin, meski mereka kaya sekolah tak mungkin mengijinkan libur sebelum waktunya."

"Ah, sekolah serasa suram tak ada mereka."

"Kau benar."

Hyukjae terdiam medengar teman-teman yeoja dikelasnya sedang bergosip didekatnya. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk menulis terhenti begitu saja. Hyukjae tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Donghae dan teman-temannya. Mereka memang tak terlihat tiga hari ini, setelah kejadian di UKS itu mereka tak pernah kembali ke sekolah. Tak sekali pun. Entah itu untuk menghindari Hyukjae bertemu dengan Donghae, atau untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain seperti yang digosipkan, Hyukjae tak ingin tahu.

"Hei, Hyuk bukankah kau mulai dekat dengan mereka? Kemana mereka?" Salah satu temannya bertanya padanya, namun Hyukjae acuh. Ia sama sekali tak mau menjawab, toh ia memang tak tahu apa-apa.

Tangannya kembali menulis, mengerjakan apa yang gurunya minta beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum keluar kelas. Mencoba melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Mencoba tak memikirkannya meski ribuan pertanyaan seakan siap meledak kapan saja. Meski ia tahu segala usahanya akan percumah.

Hyukjae melepaskan pensilnya begitu saja sebelum bersandar dikursinya. Ia menghela nafas lalu melepas kaca matanya membuat matanya tertutup sejenak. Hyukjae sedang melakukan apa yang Sungmin katakan dengan mencoba tak peduli dengan mereka. Tapi sekuat apapun Hyukjae memblokir rasa peduli itu tetap menggrogotinya, rasa penasaran itu tetap menghantuinya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya. Masih dengan jelas diingatannya bagaimana tatapan Donghae padanya saat mereka membawanya pergi. Iris cokelat itu seakan memohon padanya, seakan meminta pertolongannya. Meminta sedikit perhatian dan rasa iba Hyukjae padanya. Seperti anak anjing yang ingin seseorang mengadopsinya, mengurusnya, merawatnya dan menyayanginya.

Hyukjae ingin menolongnya namun Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sungmin benar, Hyukjae tak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tindakannya benar dan tindakan mereka salah karena ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lalu kenapa mereka tidak memberitahunya?

Karena Hyukjae bukan siapa-siapa.

Karena Hyukjae orang asing.

Decakan itu terdengar, Hyukjae membenci kata asing disini. Ia kembali mengambil pensilnya. Dengan perlahan menulis satu nama di sana.

Lee Donghae.

Ingatannya kembali pada perubahan sikap Donghae, bagaimana anak anjing itu dengan nada suara yang begitu posesif menyatakan Hyukjae miliknya. Terdengar menakutkan dan mendebarkan disaat bersamaan. Belum lagi sentuhannya yang masih Hyukjae ingat jelas sampai sekarang. Namun saat Hyukjae berbalik Donghae sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Donghae anak anjing yang begitu manja.

Iris hitam Hyukjae kembali melihat sebaris nama di bukunya sebelum berguman pelan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

.

.

.

Secara sempoyongan Hyukjae mencoba berjalan dengan dua plastik besar belanjaan. Ibunya menyuruhnya belanja bulanan dihari libur yang harusnya bisa Hyukjae habiskan untuk bermalas-malasan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi ini belajaan terbanyak yang ia bawa. Ibunya berniat menyiksanya atau apa? Iris hitamnya mendongak hanya untuk melihat langit mendung yang siap menumpah hujan kapan saja, Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya karena tak ingin kehujanan.

Rumahnya sudah terlihat, tapi matanya menyipit saat melihat ada sebuah mobil terparkir dipinggir jalan dan saat melihat pekarangan rumahnya ia melihat tiga orang yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan belanjaan di tangannya saat melihat Sungmin berteriak pada ibunya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku!" Hyukjae berang, ia tak terima ibunya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ketiga orang itu berbalik melihatnya, Hyukjae tak perlu melangkah kearah mereka karena tiga orang itu dengan senang hati menghampirinya. Ia sempat melirik ibunya yang menatapnya khawatir sebelum Sungmin mencengram lengannya kuat.

"Dimana Donghae?! Katakan padaku, KATAKAN!" Teriak orang itu sambil mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Meski sekilas Hyukjae dapat melihat ketakutan di dalam matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hyukjae tak mengerti, terang saja. Mereka yang selalu bersama Donghae kenapa sekarang malah bertanya padanya. Lagi pula bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana mereka tahu rumah Hyukjae?

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti yang memintanya pergi dari rumah, bukan?! Kau juga yang membuatnya melarikan diri!"

Mata Hyukjae membulat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Donghae pergi dari rumah? Melarikan diri?"

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh! KATAKAN DIMANA DONGHAE!" Kedua kepalan tangan Sungmin memukul pundak Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak membalas atau mencoba melepaskan diri saat melihat cairan bening itu mengalir dari mata Sungmin.

"Sungmin- _ah_!" Siwon berseru khawatir dan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin. Ia mencoba menjauhkan Sungmin dari Hyukjae meski percumah.

"Katakan dimana Donghae, kumohon katakan dimana, kumohon..." Teriakan itu berubah menjadi permohonan yang semakin lama semakin pelan dengan seiring tubuh Sungmin yang merosot terduduk di tanah berumput. Teriksak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Kumohon katakan ..."

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menepuk punggunya mencoba menenangkannya.

Hyukjae terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hanya rasa iba yang begitu mendominasi hatinya sekarang saat melihat ketiga orang ini. Iris hitamnya melihat Siwon yang tersenyum sedih padanya.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi, Donghae menghilang. Kami tak tahu kemana dia sekarang."

Tidak, Hyukjae yakin tidak hanya itu permasalah yang terjadi disini. Melihat bagaimana Sungmin sekarang Hyukjae yakin hal ini tidak hanya tentang Donghae menghilang saja.

"Beberapa hari ini kami melarangnya pergi ke sekolah dan memintanya diam dirumah, dia tak melawan. Tapi saat tadi malam kami memberitahukan padanya bahwa kami semua akan pindah sekolah, ia terlihat marah dan terus menyebut namamu. Ia tak mau kami pindah dan meninggalkan Hyukkienya." Siwon tersenyum saat mengingatnya, bukan senyum bahagia meskipun.

"Kami bahkan terpaksa mengunci kamarnya karena ia terus berteriak ingin bertemu denganmu Hyukjaae- _shi_."

 _Mworago_? Apa yang salah jika Donghae memang ingin bertemu dengannya?

Dan apa tadi, pindah sekolah? Apa-apan orang-orang ini, kenapa mereka begitu tak suka padanya? Kenapa mereka begitu ingin memisahkannya dengan Donghae, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin diantara keduanya?

"Kenapa kalian tak membiarkannya bertemu denganku?"

"Kami tak bisa melakukannya." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Kenapa kalian berperilaku seperti itu? Kenapa kalian begitu takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Donghae?"

"Karena kau memang melakukannya!" Sungmin berteriak di tengah isaknnya.

"Kapan?"

Ketiga orang itu terdiam, tak bisa menjawab. Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Apa yang salah dengan kalian semua?"

Mereka tetap diam tak menjawab.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian semua?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum sinis saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanku? Kalian mencariku saat Donghae menghilang dan kalian masih bilang ini bukan urusanku? Aku bukan orang asing lagi dan kau tahu dengan jelas hal itu, Sungmin- _shi_. Aku tahu sejak awal bahwa ada yang salah dengan Donghae dan kalian semua. Kalian tidak normal."

Hyukjae benar, dan Sungmin tak bisa menyangkalnya. Ketiga orang itu tak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang salah dengan Donghae dan kalian semua?"

Hening cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Siwon akan angkat bicara, meski awalnya laki-laki ramah ini ragu tapi ia akhirnya berbicara, menceritakannya.

"Kami lahir dikalangan yang begitu mononjol Hyukjae- _shi_. Orang tua kami yang berada membuat kami selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak yang mendekati kami, menarik perhatian kami dengan berbagai alasan yang beragam. Demi menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga kami mereka menjadikan kami jalan pintas yang begitu diminati. Mereka mengenalkan anak mereka pada kami, mengakrabkan diri dengan kami tanpa kami tahu bahwa mereka memiliki maksud lain dibalik semua itu. Maksud yang hanya berujung uang dan kekuasaan. Hanya demi nafsu mereka saja. Kami dimanfaatkan, anak sekecil kami saat itu dimanfaatkan."

Siwon berhenti sejenak, ia tak suka menceritakan ini. Tapi ia harus, Hyukjae berhak mengetahuinya.

"Diantara kami semua Donghaelah yang paling sering mengalaminya, tapi anak itu terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya. Keluarga Donghae sangat berpengaruh di dunia bisnis, banyak orang ingin menjalin hubungan dengan keluarganya menggunakan berbagai cara. Berkali-kali kami mengatakan pada Donghae agar tidak bermain dengan sembarang anak, tapi sifatnya yang ceria dan ramah membuatnya begitu mudah berteman dengan siapa saja tak peduli dia siapa. Kami membiarkannya saat itu, selama mereka tak menyakiti Donghae tak ada salahnya berteman meski mereka memiliki maksud lain dibaliknya."

Hyukjae dapat melihat perubahan wajah Siwon sebelum kembali bicara.

"Yah semua baik-baik saja sampai Donghae tiba-tiba saja menghilang, seseorang menculiknya."

Hyukjae tersentak.

Menculik?

"Donghae diculik dan disandera selama lebih dari 10 hari. Mereka meminta tebusan dan mengancam akan membunuhnya saat itu. Paman Lee mengerahkan segala kuasanya, meminta polisi untuk menemukan Donghae tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Karena kami semua menghawatirkannya. Penculiknya berhasil tertangkap pada sebuah penjebakan. Meski sampai sekarang menurutku itu tak setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Donghae."

Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, ia takut.

Ia takut mendengarnya. Ia takut mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Donghae selanjutnya.

"Dia mengurung Donghae di sebuah ruangan yang begitu kecil, tempat itu sangat kotor dan begitu gelap. Dia menelanjangi Donghae dan membuat tubuhnya penuh luka sayatan. Mengurunya disana dengan hanya sepotong roti kadarluarsa."

Hyukjae tak bisa berbafas, dadanya terasa tercengkram kuat.

"Orang gila bukan? Dia melakukan hal itu pada bocah yang baru berusia delapan tahun. Orang itu sama sekali tak berfikir seberapa banyak luka yang Donghae alami. Luka fisik Donghae memang sembuh tapi luka psikisnya tak akan pernah sembuh. Donghae trauma, ia akan ketakutan jika ditinggalkan seorang diri di tengah hujan dan kegelapan. Butuh waktu begitu lama bagi kami agar membuat Donghae kembali bicara pada kami, dan perlu hitungan tahun untuk membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang."

Tangan siwon tercengkram erat, mengingat segalanya. Mengingat pandangan kosong yang hanya akan berubah menjadi ketakutan pada mata Donghae kecil saat itu.

"Saat penyelidikan selesai dilakukan kami semua mengetahui bahwa penculikan itu terencana dan didalangi oleh rekan bisnis ayahnya sendiri. Rekan bisnis yang anaknya berteman baik dengan Donghae. Hanya karena ingin mejatuhkan satu sama lain, demi kekuasaan, demi uang. Donghae harus menanggung semua itu."

Tangan pucat Hyukjae meraba pipinya, basah. Dan ia tak sadar sama sekali. Nafasnya sesak seperti ada yang menyendatnya.

Ia ingin memeluk Donghae sekarang, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Donghae tak akan pernah mengalami hal yang sama lagi karena Hyukjae tak akan membiarkannya.

"Kami masuk ke sekolah biasa dan tak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Donghae. Kami sengaja membuat jarak antara orang-orang dan Donghae, kami sadar tingkat kecurigaan kami terkadang berlebihan. Tapi kami hanya takut, takut Donghae akan mengalami hal yang sama. Kami tak ingin Donghae mengalaminya lagi."

Hyukjae mengerti. Mengerti kenapa ketiga orang ini bertindak seperti ini. Bukan hanya Donghae yang mengalami trauma tapi juga mereka.

Semua orang terdekat Donghae mengalami trauma.

Mereka takut melihat hal yang sama, mereka begitu takut kembali melihat Donghae kecil yang penuh akan luka di tubuh serta jiwanya.

Mereka takut, sangat ketakutan.

Ketiga orang ini tidak lagi terlihat sebagai orang-orang populer yang berasal dari keluarga kaya di mata Hyukjae. Sekarang mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang selama ini dicengkram ketakutan, begitu kasihan dan malang.

.

.

.

Kaki itu melangkah dengan tak tentu arah, ia hanya mengandalkan ingatan, insting dan keberuntungannya. Namun ia tetap tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ia sudah ke sekolah, ke minimarket, dan ke halte tapi Hyukkienya tak ditemukan.

"Hyukkie!"

Hanya nama itu yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan suara kilat yang menyambar tiba-tiba membuat langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. Ia mendongak dan melihat mendung yang begitu pekat. Ia tak menyadarinya, sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, trauma itu kembali.

Ingatan itu kembali.

"Hyukkie ..." Panggilnya pelan.

Ia melangkah mundur tanpa sadar berbalik dan berlari dari sana sebelum tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang dengan keras.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar bocah sial!" Orang yang ia tabrak tampak begitu marah karena tubuhnya tersiram minuman akibat bertabrakan dengannya. Orang itu mencengkram kerahnya.

"Beraninya kau melakukannya padaku! Kau tak tahu siapa aku, HAH!"

Tidak, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu siapa orang-orang ini. Ia hanya ingin Hyukkie.

Hanya Hyukkie.

"Beri saja anak ini pelajaran, _Hyung_." Satu diantara orang-orang itu berbicara.

Orang yang dipanggil _Hyung_ itu tersenyum menyeringai setelah itu, sebelum menyeret tubuh pelajar itu disudut gelap. Jauh dari semua orang.

Hyukkie!

.

.

.

"Donghae!" Itu entah teriakan keberapa kalinya dari Hyukjae. Ia berlari kesana kemari di dalam gedung sekolah tapi sama sekali tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Dia tak ada di sini."

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan tangan. Nafasnya terengah tak jauh beda dengan tiga lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kita cari di sekitar sekolah."

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini?" Sungmin bertanya atas ide Hyukjae.

"Kalian bilang dia mencariku kan? Dia hanya melihaku di sekolah jadi jika ia bahkan tak tahu dimana rumahku maka ia akan mencariku ke sekolah."

"Apa Donghae pernah menghubungimu sebelumnya?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pada Siwon.

"Kami tak pernah bertukar nomor telepon. Donghae tak pernah bertanya."

Donghae melarikan diri tanpa perhitungan. Ia lari dari rumah tanpa membawa apa-apa dan tak tahu apa-apa, bahkan ponselnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja di kamarnya. Yang ia tahu hanya mencari Hyukjae, itu saja. Dan sekarang membuat orang yang dicarinya juga kebingungan mencarinya. Mereka tak bisa menelpon polisi karena ini belum 24 jam. Orang-oarang ayah Donghae juga membantu mencari ketempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Donghae. Tapi hasilnya masih nihil sampai sekarang.

Suara pentir yang membahana terdengar seperti peringatan untuk mereka, seakan sebagai tanda hitungan mundur sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat."

Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Siwon sebelum keempatnya berpencar di sekitar sekolah.

Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae terus berlari, ia pergi ke minimarket serta halte yang pernah dia dan Donghae kunjungi sebelumnya. Menyusuri setiap tempat yang ia lewati dengan cermat, dan saat rintik hujan mulai jatuh dan perlahan menjadi hujan yang begitu deras langkahnya terhenti.

Oh tidak.

Ia harus segera menemukan Donghae! Harus!

.

.

.

Buk

Satu pukulan kembali Donghae terima, tubuhnya jatuh di tanah begitu saja. Donghae perlahan mundur di sudut gang yang gelap membuat orang-orang itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Lihat dia, anak manja."

"Kita habisi saja dia, _Hyung_."

Donghae semakin rapat memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya begetar karena semua ini membuat ingatannya kembali. Ingatan akan segala kesakitannya saat itu.

Kegelapan ini.

Hujaan deras ini.

Tawa keji ini.

Semuanya sama.

Setelah ini mereka akan mengoyak pakaianya tak bersisa lalu benda tajam itu akan menembus kulitnya dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan.

Donghae menutup telinga dan matanya.

Dia tidak mau.

Donghae takut.

Donghae takut di kurung di tempat yang gelap itu, tanpa siapa pun.

Tangan kasar itu kembali mencengkram kerahnya, memaksanya berdiri.

"Kau akan mati hari ini bocah." Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

Donghae menutup matanya rapat, ia ketakutan.

"Hyukkie..." Ucapnya lemah.

Ia hanya ingin bertemu Hyukkie. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya yang begitu halus. Ia hanya ingin mencium wanginya yang menenangkan. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyumannya yang hangat.

Ia hanya ingin Hyukkienya. Itu saja.

BUAK

"AAH!" Satu orang rubuh di tanah berteriak kesakitan membuat semua berbalik.

Disana ada satu lagi pelajar berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang basah karena kehujanan. Membawa sebuah balok kayu yang entah ia temukan dari mana.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" Suara itu membuat Donghae membuka matanya.

"Hyukkie ..."

Hyukjae tak percaya firasatnya benar. Ia sebenarnya ragu untuk masuk ke dalam gang gelap ini, namun saat mendengar keributan dari luar firasatnya langsung mengatakan jika ia harus memeriksanya. Dan TARA! Ia menemukan Donghae dikelilingi oleh berandalan. Astaga, bagaimana Donghae bisa masuk kesituasi seperti ini?!

Dua diantara 6 berandalan itu segera menyerang Hyukjae, namun dengan sigap Hyukjae menghindar dan memukuli mereka dengan balok kayu yang ia temukan di jalan masuk gang tadi. Membuat mereka jatuh. Tapi diluar dugaan tiga lainnya maju menyerang. Membuat Hyukjae mulai kuwalahan. Bahkan balok kayunya terebut begitu saja sebelum satu pukulan telak diterima wajahnya hingga ia tersungkur di tanah.

Hyukjae mengusap darah disudut bibirnya yang robek, iris hitamnnya melihat orang-orang itu mendekatinya dengan tawa meremehkan.

Sial.

Buk.

Iris cokelat itu melebar saat orang-orang itu menendang perut Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae terbatuk lemah.

Tidak.

Hyukkie kesakitan.

Sesak, Donghae merasakan sesak melihatnya.

"Cih, sok jadi pahlawan. Bunuh saja dia, tapi sebelumnya patahkan saja seluruh tulangnya." Mereka semua tertawa.

Donghae membeku mendengarnya.

Mereka ingin membunuh Hyukjae, mereka hendak mematahkan seluruh tulangnya. Mereka akan menghancurkan Hyukkienya.

Merusaknya.

Tangan Donghae tercengkram. Mata cokelatnya mengelam, tajam menatap orang didepannya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, begitu panas hingga ingin membludak keluar.

Orang ini menyakiti Hyukkie.

Orang ini memukul Hyukkie.

Membuat Hyukkie berdarah dan kesakitan.

Tanganya terulur mencengkram leher orang di depannya sebelum sebuah pukulan kuat melayangkan dari tangannya begitu saja. Begitu kuat hingga yang benjadi korbannya langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah penuh darah. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Menjauh darinya."

Hyukjae membeku, suara Donghae terlihat berbeda. Sama seperti saat itu. Begitu dingin, posesif dan berbahaya.

Berandalan itu mulai mengeroyoknya, mencoba memukulnya namun dalam sekali balas mereka langsung sekarat seketika. Donghae terlalu kuat.

Sangat kuat.

Tinggal satu tersisa, satu yang sedari tadi Donghae incar karena berani menyakiti Hyukkienya. Ia menendang orang itu hingga jatuh ke tanah sebelum duduk diatas tubuh itu dan memukulinya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

Hyukjae mencoba bangun dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum Donghae membunuh seseorang. Tangan kurusnya memegang tubuh Donghae dari belakang, mencoba menghentikan ayunan tangan Donghae yang dihantamkan ke wajah seseorang yang kini sudah tak berbentuk penuh darah. Bahkan Hyukjae yakin orang itu sudah pingsan dari tadi.

"Donghae, hentikan!"

Donghae sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Hyukjae menyeret Tubuh Donghae menjauh dari berandalan itu, tapi Donghae masih saja ingin menggapainya.

"Sudah hentikan, kau bisa membunuhnya!" Hyukjae mendekati Donghae lalu menagkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Donghae lihat aku!" Sentaknnya membuat iris cokelat itu bertemu dengan iris hitam miliknya. Nafas Donghae begitu memburu, dan pancaran matanya penuh akan kemarah.

"Sudah Donghae, sudah." Suara Hyukjae mengalum lembut dan perlahan mengusap pipi Donghae. Perlahan iris cokelat itu kembali seperti semula, tak ada kemarah lagi disana.

"Hyukkie?"

Donghae bisa melihat wajah putih ini lagi, dengan mata hitam, dan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Ne, ini aku."

"Hyukkie ..."

Donghae memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Merasakan kehangatannya, merasakan kelembutannya yang begitu Donghae rindukan. Ia merasakan rasa aman yang luar biasa saat tangan Hyukjae mengelus punggungnya.

Mereka saling mendekap ditengah hujan dan kegelapan yang selalu menghantui Donghae. Mereka saling berpengang ditengah ketakutan dan keputusasaan yang selalu mengerogoti hati Donghae.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya hanya dengan mengenakan boxer saat Hyukjae kembali ke kamarnya setelah meminjam beberapa pakaian ayahnya. Pakaianya terlalu kecil untuk Donghae karena tubuh Hyukjae yang begitu kurus. Orang itu sedang bermain dengan anjingnya, menyalami kembarannya yang sudah lama terpisah Hyukjae rasa. Langkahnya yang mendekati Donghae membuat anak anjing itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia keliatan senang sekali karena akan menginap di rumahnya.

Setelah mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk luka sobek dan memar mereka oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon, Donghae menolak pulang. Ia memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat karena begitu takut dipisahkan. Ia bahkan tak mau bicara dengan teman-temannya, membuat ketiga orang itu frustasi dan akhirnya mengijinkan Hyukjae membawanya pulang. Setidaknnya dengan Hyukjae, Donghae aman.

Hyukjae mengambil handuk kecil lalu menggosokkannya pada rambut Donghae yang masih basah. Orang ini baru selesai mandi.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau begini."

"Hehehe."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar kekehan Donghae, anak anjing ini begitu manis dan polos. Namun senyumnya memudar seiring dengan usapannya yang perlahan berhenti. Donghae yang menyadarinya mendongak membuat Hyukjae dapat melihat iris cokelat miliknya. Iris cokelat yang begitu polos dan indah namun menyimpan jutaan luka di baliknya. Jutaan kesakitan di dalamnya.

Tangan Pucat itu memegang sebelah pipi Donghae.

"Hae, _gwencana_?"

Donghae mengangguk polos. Ia mengira Hyukjae menanyakan luka di tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi tidak, Hyukjae menayakan luka yang jauh lebih dalam dari itu. Jauh sebelum mereka bertemu.

"Gwencana?" Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar kali ini dengan suara tercekat. Pertanyaan itu untuk apa yang terjadi dalam hidup Donghae, untuk seluruh rasa sakit itu.

Perlahan tangan Donghae memengang tangan dingin itu, meremasnya sebelum tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae.

" _Ne_ , _gwencana_."

Jawaban itu terlontar lugas, seakan memang tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Seakan luka yang begitu dalam itu tak pernah ada dalam diri Donghae.

Tubuh Hyukjae bergerak sendiri memeluk Donghae, air matanya mengalir. Ia ingin memeluk Donghae seperti ini terus jika bisa, melindunginya dari apapun yang mencoba menyakitinya. Ia berharap, sangat berharap. Ia ada disana saat Donghae sendirian, ketakutan disebuah ruangan yang gelap dan dingin. Ia berharap dapat memeluk Donghae saat itu memblokir kesakitan yang datang, ia berharap dapat melindungi Donghae saat itu.

Agar luka itu tak pernah ada.

Agar rasa sakit itu tak pernah ia rasakan.

Agar tak perlu ada trauma apapun.

Mereka melepas pelukan itu untuk saling melihat keindahan paras masing-masing. Terdiam saling menikmati sentuhan masing-masing. Lalu entah siapa yang memulai jarak itu menghilang. Bibir itu bertemu dan bergerak saling melengkapi. Mereka saling bercumbu dengan begitu putus asa. Saat Donghae menelusup masuk, Hyukjae membiarkannya. Ia biarkan Donghae merasakannya sedalam yang orang ini inginkan. Dia akan memberikan segalanya.

Segala yang Donghae minta darinya.

Asalkan kesakitan itu menghilang dari Donghaenya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa rencana masa depanmu Lee Donghae?"

"Menikah dengan Hyukkie."

Begitu lugas dan jujur.

Hyukjae menggit bibir bawahnya, ia sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa saat mendengar jawaban yang sama ketiga kalinya untuk petanyaan yang diajukan oleh guru BK mereka.

"Iya, aku tahu kau akan menikah dengan orang ini." Guru itu melirik tajam Hyukjae di depannya lalu kembali pada Donghae yang hanya mengerjap polos padanya.

"Tapi yang aku tanyakan sekarang adalah nantinya kau ingin menjadi apa? Cita-citamu? Dimasa depan nanti kau ingin jadi apa?!" Guru itu terlihat begitu jengkel dan saat melihat anak muridnya yang keras kepala itu mulai melihat ke atas seperti berfikir ia sedikit lega.

"Em, ah! Aku tahu!" Donghae menjentikan jarinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa? Apa?"

Doonghae langsung menjawab dengan bangga.

"Jadi suami Hyukkie."

"Buhahahaha."

Hyukjae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Meski ia dipelototi guru Bknya ia tak peduli, _well_ dia disini sebenarnya untuk membantu Donghae menentukan masa depannya tapi ia justru tidak melakukan apa-apa. Membiarkan otak polos Donghae bekerja.

Dan semua orang tahu Donghaenya begitu manis, terlalu mengemaskkan untuk tidak tertawa.

Ini sudah setahun berlalu, mereka sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Segalanya berjalan begitu cepat tanpa terasa Hyukjae selalu disamping Donghae selama itu. Ia menjadi bagian hidup Donghae selama itu, belajar tentangnya sebisa Hyukjae. Dan membantu Donghae mengobati lukanya perlahan.

Ia berbicara dengan keluarga Donghae dan pskiater Donghae. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa Donghae hampir mengalami apa yang disebut dengan bipollar yang dapat berujung menjadi kepribadian ganda. Faktor utama tentu traumanya ditambah dengan perlakuan orang-orang sekitarnya yang membatasi ruang lingkupnya membuat kepribadian Donghae menjadi bermasalah.

Tapi itu bisa diobati sekarang. Donghae mulai normal meski belum sepenuhnya tapi setidaknya ia sudah berbicara dengan orang lain sekarang.

Anak anjing ini akan tetap bersikap manis dan patuh jika ada Hyukjae disana.

"Jadi apa hasilnya?"

Siwon bertanya saat Donghae dan Hyukjae ikut bergabung di meja kantin bersama mereka setelah sesi BK selesai.

"Menikah denganku." Jawab Hyukjae tertawa kecil.

"Harusnya aku jawab begitu juga. Menikah dengan Sungmin _Hyung_ , begitu." Sungmin langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun membuat semua orang tertawa.

Mereka berteman baik sekarang, tak ada lagi kecurigaan berlebihan diantara mereka. Selain Donghae, orang-orang di sekitarnya juga harus sembuh sehingga akan menciptakan lingkungan yang sehat untuk anak anjing ini.

Semua baik-baik saja sekarang, karena Donghae mempunyai Hyukjae disisinya.

Yang akan selalu ada untuknya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong. Aku selalu penasaran dengan hal ini." Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berkata dengan misterius sambil melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae di depannya.

"Kalian berdua, diantara kalian siapa yang di atas dan siapa yang dibawah?"

Hyukjae langsung tersedak, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu! Ia melirik Donghae yang terbengong-bengong di sebelahnya, mungkin masih mencerna.

"Yah, jangan menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

" _Waeyo_? Sunggung aku penasaran dan tak bisa menebaknya, karena itu aku bertanya."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya.

"Oh oh, aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

Oh tidak, otak Donghae sudah selesai mencerna.

"Tentu saja aku yang di atas, aku yang masuk ke dalam Hyukkie dan mppp!"

Dengan cepat Hyukjae menutup mulut Donghae walau terlambat. Donghae itu jujur, terlalu jujur sehingga terkadang sangat berbahaya. Demi Tuhan mereka sedang ada di kantin sekarang!

"Hoho, uri Hyukkie jadi bottom ternyata." Goda Sungmin dengan wajah yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Ne, dan Hyukkie sangat sexy saat mendesah."

"Diam kau anak anjing bodoh!"

.

.

.

 **END.**

ending macam apa ini!? Ah sudahlah skil nulis aku emang gak seberapa dari dulu begitu aja. Jangan percaya hal-hal yang menyangkut urusan psikologi yang ada di ff ini karena 100% ke-sok-tahuan aku belaka hahaha jangan dianggap serius. Dan gak harus ada kata cinta untuk semua pasangan hehe

Aku tahu ini gak sesuai harepan, masih jelek, pasaran dan harusnya ada genre-genre tertentu yang aku sematkan. Jadi maafkan daku sayang(halah)

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua orang yang terlibat, yang baca, yang saran, yang kritik dan yang review. Maaf gak bisa aku sebut satu-satu. Yang jelas aku sayang kalian semua kawan.

Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

Akhir kata ... See u next story.


End file.
